The Seeing Eyes
by Ketamin
Summary: In a post-World War 5 era, the once fortune 500 companies have replaced governments as the ruling powers. Interworld travel has created more racial tension than ever before and a certain group of children marked by gold eyes can see into the future.


Hello everybody! This is me!....hehe, ok anyways. This is my own story and I'm sorry if any characters have the same name or situation as someone else. Any coincidences are purely accidental on my part. Feel free to comment, but keep the bashing to yourselves please. Im a sensitive person! ;-;…. If I make a grammatical error, once again I'm sorry and hopefully I wont be making too many of those. If you have any questions or concerns please feel free to contact me.

**Please keep your hands and feet inside the vehicle at all times. The maker of this story is not responsible for any harm that may come to readers by their own actions! Woohoo!**

I was only six years old when my life as a human ended.

My god, has it really been that long? The memory is still as clear as day, almost making my head hurt from the force of reviewing it in my head. Was I really that little?

My parents had always warned me to wear my bandages around my arms, so that other people wouldn't see the marks and take me away. I still feel guilty for not listening to them, but I was only six, too young yet to realize that the monsters weren't just hiding under the bed. That they were all around me…

Our neighbor, Mr. Corton was leaving for his job at the Judiciary Court when I ran outside into the alley to play with my brother, Christian. I remember the look on Christian's face when he saw me, and how time seemed to slow down, so that when Christian turned to look at Mr. Corton, the horror on his face was burned into my eyes. My headlong rush screeched to a halt and I couldn't seem to catch my breath. It seemed like years but merely seconds passed as they stared at each other in silence.

Finally Mr. Corton nodded a hello at both of us, got into his beaten down Havert and left for work. As soon as the vehicle passed out of sight Christian grabbed my arm in a painful grip and rushed me into the house, yelling for mom to come.

I was so scared by this time that spots were flashing in my eyes and I couldn't speak for the fear that choked me. Were they going to take me away?...that's all I can remember thinking.

My mother came running, her face screwed up in a pinched panic. Her voiced was too high and hurt my head as she fussed over me and made me go lay down. I stayed in my bed all day, trying to catch my breath and keep the encroaching panic from making me lose my head.

I lay on my bed till my dad came home from his work at the factory. I could hear his footsteps come up the stairs and stop outside my door. I have to say that before this point I had never been afraid of my dad.

He was huge and had rough hands and I knew he would always protect me, but at that moment I was scared to death of him. Would he yell at me?...or would he just stare like my Christian and my mom had done.

Finally the door slid open, with only a small squeal to belie its age. His shadow flowed across the wall before landing on my form, hiding under the covers. I could hear him breathing as he came over to my bed and sat down on the edge.

"Terra…..Terralani sweetheart…."

A few seconds of silence, and then the one sound that was sure to make me fill with terror…..He was crying. The strongest and most brave person I knew was crying and I knew then that nothing would be the same.

I'll never forget that day. Lots of people say that, sure, but eventually they do forget bits and pieces. The memory loses it power and fades bit by bit until its just a few flashes of color, but this one is still burned into my mind, and I don't think this wound will ever heal. I will never be able to get the sights and sounds and emotions from that day wiped from my memory, and there for I will have to live with them for as long as I continue to breath.

Mrs. Thannis

Her breath puffed before her face as she hurriedly walked along the too bright, too cold hallway. The walls were clouded metal, giving off an impression that she was in a prison, which in a sense was true, for at least one person. She hated having to go fetch the girl every time the president wished to show her off in a public display. The seer was so quiet and unassuming, until you looked into her silver eyes. They saw too much, and felt too much in Mrs. Thannis' opinion. She truly dreaded these days, but it was best to be prompt, professional and just get it over with.

The hallway was long and it nearly took her 5 minutes to reach the non-descript elevator that would lead her to the seer's suite. A suite! The gal that such a young girl would get a suite at the height of the company headquarters when Mrs. Thannis herself only rated an apartment that didn't even have a good enough view to see the sunrise.

The elevator hummed in a way that belied its scrubby appearance, giving away the fact that it was top quality. No one besides Mrs. Thannis and a few other high up officials were allowed to fetch the Seer from her suite. The president said it was for protection purposes, to keep the girl safe in case of an attack by the radicals, or some other group upset with the companies heavy handed business dealings.

Truthfully, she just wished that someone would come and either kill the girl, or at least take her away for a long time, then she wouldn't have to spend all her time serving an living statue with too old eyes.

The elevator started to slow and seconds later came to a stop, the doors opening onto a short, ten foot hallway, with a single pair of clouded glass double doors. The walls were papered, and the floor carpeted, giving the appearance of a luxury hotel, instead of a fortune 1000 company. She stepped out and strode briskly down the hall, entered her access code, verified her identity with a DNA sample from her thumb and walked into what company employees jokingly referred to as the nest.

**I know it's kinda depressing right now but it will get better. *Nervous quiver* This is my first time publishing something I'm writing so tell me what you think! I'll try to keep my posts rather consistent *coughdoubtfulcough* but yea ….^^ **

**(.…...…..*evil grin*…..oh banana oh banana oh banana………..*rofl*)**


End file.
